The funds requested in this application are for partial support of the workshop Phenotyping Mouse Models of Human Lung Disease to be held at The Jackson Laboratory in Bar Harbor, Maine on September 15-20, 2013. This workshop is one of a kind and will focus on comparative, translational aspects of characterizing lung function in mouse models and humans. It represents an intensive hands-on training opportunity for graduate students, post docs and investigators wishing to gain expertise in characterizing mouse pulmonary function. This workshop is for a small number of trainees and includes classroom lectures in the morning followed by laboratory sessions in the afternoon. Both students and faculty will reside and dine at the Highseas residential conference center at The Jackson Laboratory in Bar Harbor, Maine. Lectures will be offered in the 3rd floor lecture hall, and hands on sessions will be held in the Applied Genomics Training Center in the Genetic Resources Building on the main campus. In an era of expanding mouse model resources, practical training in phenotyping and related methodologies will continue to be of enormous benefit to researchers in the field. The only current educational offerings that address pulmonary biology and disease either focus on humans or on the pathology of human disease and are often large amorphous society meetings. Typically these are not workshops in the true sense, but larger informational events often lasting no more than a single day.